Contemporary computers may include multiple processors that cooperate to perform complex computational tasks. In a mainframe computer architecture, for example, multiple processors may be grouped into multiple cells. Each of the cells in a mainframe computer may perform one or more computational tasks independently or in cooperation with the other cells. Furthermore, a mainframe computer may include a service processor to manage the cells. For instance, the service processor may be responsible for allocating workload among the various cells of the mainframe computer.